


We got your back

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Don't mess with Hortense because she will find you and destroy you(Takes place when Donald and Della are kids)





	We got your back

“What the heck Donald? Another fight?” Della examined her bruised and bloody beaked brother while shaking her head, “Mom is so going to kill you.”

“Yeah yeah I know. That’s why I need to sneak in,” Donald said. 

“Well… Ma is in her room and Pa isn’t home so… Lets just rush in,” Della opened the front door and the twins quickly rushed into the bathroom. Della locked the door and turned on the lights. 

“So what was it this time?” Della asked while rummaging through the cabinets for band aids. 

“They took my backpack,” Donald huffed and sat on the bathtub rim. 

“Those stupid bullies,” Della shook her head, “they’re just jealous of us Donnie and one day I’m gonna beat them up so bad they’ll never bother you again,” she nodded to herself and Donald laughed. 

“Thanks Del,” he smiled. 

“No problem brother o mine,” she grinned back and pulled out a few band aids, “alright… I’m gonna place these where possible, okay?”

“Okay,” Donald nodded. Della peeled several bandages and placed them on his elbows, and along his left arm and on his cheek. 

“I don’t know what to do about the bloody beak,” Della huffed while examining it, “Ma is definetly gonna notice.”

“Well I dunno…” Donald slowly shrugged. 

“I guess we’ll leave it be and say you fell over,” she shrugged as well. 

“Okay,” Donald stood up and turned to open the bathroom door when Della stopped him.

“Wait, you have a giant bruise on the back of your head,” Della noticed. Donald quickly put a hand on it to feel and cringed at the pain. 

“Oh phooey,” he hung his head. 

“Where’s your hat? Maybe we can cover it with that,” Della looked around. Donald shook his head. “Donald, where is your hat?”

“They took it…” he kicked the ground. Della’s eyebrow twitched. 

“They what?!” she exclaimed. 

“Whoa, Della calm down its okay really! I-” 

“I’ll kill them!” Della moved Donald aside and opened the bathroom door, only to reveal their disapproving mother on the other side. 

“Ma,” Della cringed. 

“What’re you two thinkin, not tellin me about this? I’m not daft. Get in the car. We’re going somewhere,” Hortense grabbed her children’s hands and the twins exchanged a look. 

“Ma, I’m okay. Its not thaaaat bad,” Donald tried to get her to stop dragging them. Hortense did stop, but not in the way he wanted her to. She looked him dead in the eye. 

“Donald Fauntleroy Duck you will let your mother get back yer hat or so help me you will be grounded until the day ye die,” she spat. Donald and Della nodded in quick agreement and Hortense got to their car and the three of them got in. 

“Now… What’re the lads name?” Hortense asked through the rear view mirror. 

“Th-they’re uh…” Donald gulped, unable to speak. 

“They’re the Appleyard boys,” Della spoke for him. They saw their mothers grip on the steering wheel tighten. 

“I know exactly where we’re goin,” Hortense turned the key and they speed around the neighborhood to arrive at a nice and neat blue painted house. Hortense parked in the driveway, cracked her knuckles and her neck, and looked at her two children. 

“You two stay here. I’ll be back in a minute,” was all she said before walking out of the car and knocking on their front door. Donald and Della unbuckled, going to the windows to try to get a glance at what was going on. They saw the door open and they caught s glimpse of their mom walking in with a balled fist before it closed behind her. 

“How long do you think it’ll take this time?” Della asked. 

“Well… It is Ma so I’d say a minute,” Donald said. Della pulled out a stopwatch from under her seat and started timing it. 

“You think she’ll get the hat?” Della asked, keeping her eyes in the watch. 

“Yup,” Donald nodded affirmitivly. A few more seconds passed and they saw their mother walk out the door with her head high, hair messy, and with a familiar blue sailor hat in hand. She opened her car door with s smug grin. 

“Here you go darlin,” Hortense handed Donald back his hat, which he greatfully put on. 

“Thank you Ma,” Donald quacked. 

“That’ll teach those brats to mess with the McDucks,” Hortense couldn’t wipe off a smug grin as they started driving home. 

“Forty five seconds,” Della whispered in Donald’s ear. He laughed. 

“That’s gotta be a new record Ma!” he smiled. 

“Bah, ye should’ve seen me in my prime at me homeland. I took down armies upon armies,” she winked. 

“That’s why your the best,” Della smiled. 

“Don’t forget it,” Hortense smiled.


End file.
